WARNING
by Tshk
Summary: a sad, random, and crazy fiction story. be prepared for the unexpected. odd pairings... one of the digidestined the son of the emperor? someone dies? it hasnt even begun... R&R! Dedicated to my sister who is in japan
1. Chapter 1

WARNING!

This is going to be the most retarded, random, and ridiculous fan-fic EVER! People will DIE, Some of them aren't HUMAN, and you are going to HATE the pairings. R&R!

We just need a story like this around.

The only reason this is rated T is because there might be some violence… but not too bad.

It has been 6 years.

Season 1:

Tai age 20

Matt age 20

Sora age 20

Izzy age 19

Mimi age 20

Joe age 21

Season 2

Davis and everyone else age 17

Cody age 15

Season 3

Ryo ago 18

Suzie age 15

Everyone else age 17

Season 4

Tommy age 15

JP age 18

Everyone else age 17

No one knows what is about to happen to them. They all thought that after the digital world, things would go back to normal… and it did… for six years! …but THEN….

…

Takuya Kanbara woke up exactly one minute before his alarm clock. He looked in surprise and yawned to himself thinking: _Yet again, my natural clock never fails me!_ He stretched his back with his fists in the air and heard a couple pops, then stood up to greet the day. His room was a bit messy, and so on his way out the door, he dramatically tripped on his boom box, and threw his hand out to catch the doorknob. To his surprise and horror when he stood up, he looked at the knob, which he had so tightly grabbed, and saw that it was completely deformed. He looked closer and saw the metal was slightly red and was just cooling down from being almost completely melted metal.

"…Moo--------------m!" he screamed as he ran down the stairs. "Something's happening to me!" his mom didn't hear him, so he quickly ran into the kitchen, threw open the cupboard, and grabbed the thermometer. After waiting a few minutes with it in his mouth, it exploded. "MO--------------------------OM!" he screamed louder. The broken glass from the thermometer has cut open his lip. "What is going on?" he grabbed his hair and shook his head. "This can't be real… it can't be real!"

His mother finally entered the room. "What is it, Takuya, honey?" she crossed her arms. "What on earth happened to your lip?" she immediately, once seeing the blood, grabbed a towel, wetted it, and put it on his lip. Takuya, as quickly as he could, told his mother everything that happened. To his horror, she slowly smiled as if she knew exactly what was happening to him.

"Mom?" he stared at her in the eyes. "What is wrong with me?" he demanded in a very serious tone of voice. "I don't like that grin you have on your face.

"Honey…" she gently took his hand. "There's something I should probably tell you now." She took him over to the kitchen table where they both sat down. Takuya said nothing but held the towel to his lip and stared at his mother as she began to slowly speak. "I should first begin by telling you…" she looked around as she tried to find a way to tell her son what se was about to tell him, and then decided she might as well be blunt. "Takuya, I am not human." She finally got out and then after a few moments of Takuya's wide eyes staring at her, she continued. "I am a dragon. I met your father when I came down here to earth and we feel in love. Marrying a human is against what most dragons believe, but I did it anyway." She smiled, thinking of her husband. "You see, all dragons have human forms, in fact, that is their regular form, they just can magically transform into their large dragon form when they are older. Now… I never knew whether any of my sons would become a dragon or not… but it looks like it has been passed down to you." She smiled proudly. "Takuya… You're a dragon."

Even though those words had just come out of his MOTHER'S mouth, Takuya refused to believe them. "Mom… are you kidding me? Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, Takuya, and you might not believe me now, but you will come to understand soon… because around your age, you get most of your dragon powers." She assured him.

"No… No…….. NO!" Takuya stood up and bolted out of the house. He couldn't hear one more word of it. If those strange things hadn't happened, he would have just guessed his mother was playing a joke on him… but what about the door knob? The thermometer? Those weren't from Agunimon, were they? It just didn't seem right.

It was much later in the day, and Kouji Minamoto had just got out of his martial arts class. Over the years, he had become an expert at almost every kind, was in the most respectful school of arts in all Japan, and was in the highest class. You could even say he was better than his own teacher, but no one would admit it. Since the digital world, Kouji's fighting talents went through the roof and further! He was able to fight with speed like none other, and with power like none other. Even though, when he was gone in the digital world, it had seemed like no time had passed in the real world at all, but time sure did pass in the real world, and Kouji learning so much and fighting so much in what apparently was one second, when he returned, he (and everyone one else in his group) had grown much stronger. Since then, he only went up upper on the hill. He wiped his brow as soon as he came out of the classroom and grabbed his things. It had been a long day and he couldn't _wait _to just get home. Looking at his phone, he saw a text message from Takuya, his best friend, saying,

"Help! My mom crazy. Weird things happen today. Hiding in your room." Kouji shook his head.

"What on earth? Oh brother." He laughed to himself then walked home.

As soon as Kouji walked through his door, he stopped to look at his father and stepmother standing in front of him. His stepmother was crying and his dad had a very serious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Kouji eyed a letter that was in his Dad's hands.

"Kouji…" His father started to speak. "We need to talk." The three of them all walked into the living room at sat down. Kouji's parents looked at each other and then at their son. "There is something we have been hiding from you, son." After saying the word, 'son', his stepmom burst into tears. Kouji's heart started racing. He wasn't sure what to think! Had someone died? "I'm not your real father." He finally stated. Kouji stared at him in disbelief.

"…What?" Kouji's eyebrows were tensed. This couldn't be right.

"I was instructed to tell you I am your father, but it is far from the truth." Kouji didn't say anything but waited for him to explain. "You see…" Kouji interrupted by standing up, running over to his parents, (so called) and sitting between them.

"Whatever you are about to tell me." Kouji stared at his father in the eyes. "Know this: No matter who you are to the rest of the world, you are my father, you raised me and you will always be my father." Kouji's Dad, not able to hold them in any longer, let out his tears. Kouji's stepmother cried even harder. His father finally continued.

"I was never married to your other mother… your real mother. You were not supposed to know about her or your brother except for the picture I gave you. I was single until I married your stepmother. I was single and working for the government."

Kouji's head shot up and looked at his father. The government?

"Kouji, the emperor of Japan, after so many assassination attempts, stayed hidden and unseen, as you know. He also sent his wife and three children into hiding until it was safe to have them back."

Kouji could believe what he was hearing.

"He had to have his children separated, so that no one could find them. His wife took one child, his brother took another, and his best friend took the third. You see Kouji… I am the emperor's brother. You are his son. So is Kouichi."

"…And the third?" Kouji whispered, still in shock. His father shrugged.

"Your father's best friend has your sister." He finally smiled, knowing that Kouji would be happy to know he had a sister.

" I have a sister?" Kouji sat up straight and his eyes wandered all around the room as he wondered what she looked like.

"But Kouji…" his father went back to being serious. "I just want you to know that I have loved you as a son… and…"

"My father is safe now, isn't he?" Kouji asked very quietly, almost dreading what he had just said. His father… (More like… uncle) nodded. "And now I am going home?"

His uncle nodded again. "Yes Kouji. You are returning home as the prince of Japan."

…

Davis knocked several times on TK's door. When it wasn't answered, he threw it open and walked in.

"This place is a mess!" he looked around the house. "Matt, you're a slob!" he shook his head. After the tragedy several years ago of Matt and TK's parent's death, the two boys moved into a house together as roommates. "Matt…" Davis walked over to Matt who was sleeping on the couch that was in front of the TV. The television was on, and there was popcorn and empty pop cans all over the place. Matt was sleeping on his face without a shirt on and one of his legs fallen onto the floor. "Matt! Wake up!" he shouted into his ear. Matt jumped up, almost ready to attack whoever woke him.

"What do you want, freak?" he glared at Davis.

"Whoa, calm down!" Davis held his hands in front of him to shield any attack Matt might give. "I'm just looking for TK!"

Matt sighed. "He's at Grandma's house." He then let out a big yawn and scratched his head.

"Matt…?" Davis squinted his eyes and looked closely at his face. "Do you have a fat lip?"

"Huh?" Matt blinked slowly (he really doesn't like to wake up.)

"And you have a huge bruise on your chest!" Davis pointed at Matt's bare, bruised chest. Matt, suddenly realizing that Davis had spotted his wounds, grabbed his shirt and threw it on over himself.

"Matt? Did you get in a fight?" Davis lost his smile and was intent on knowing what Matt had done the night before.

"Don't ask." Matt glared at Davis. He two of them hadn't been on God terms for the last two years. Well, Davis was fine with it, but Yamato wasn't. Davis had devoted his life now, to video taping EVERYTHING that Matt did. He loved finding flaws of his, getting them on tape, and making "Matt videos". Now Matt just tells everyone he hates Davis. And the problem with him video taping everything g was that in the evening times, Matt worked as a double agent for the government, and he was always at risk of Davis finding out! He always warned Davis to stay away, but it never worked. He would punch him to war him, but because of all the pain he sees and gets, Matt would die before he saw any of his friends get hurt, and she he decided not to hurt anyone.

"Davis…" Matt kept himself from shouting. "This is something I don't want you to talk about or tape. Ok? It is really important that you leave this alone."

"That makes me even more curious!" Davis grinned. "I'll tell everyone unless you tell me!"

Matt scowled. "It isn't funny, Davis. I'm serious!"

"And so am I!" Davis sat down.

Matt closed his eyes as he tried to cool down. It didn't take much for Davis to get him mad. He thought for a moment to think up a cover up story. "I got into a fight last night."

"Duh! With who?"

Matt hesitated. "With a guy who tried to steal my wallet, you idiot."

"That's the whole story?" he wasn't convinced.

"Yes!" Matt growled and stood up, ready to kill him. "Now go away! Davis isn't here!" Davis backed up a little bit, but he wasn't really scared of Matt. After two years, he still hadn't hurt him.

"Uh… I'm hiding away from my sister, Jun!" Davis lied. "Can I hang around here for a bit?"

"As long as she doesn't come here." Matt closed his eyes and sat down on the couch. That girl was pretty much stalking him now. Davis smiled at his victory and then turned his gaze to see a picture of Matt and Sora in a pretty little frame sitting on the coffee table.

"Entertaining memories of lost loved ones?" Davis teased. Matt shot open his eyes and quickly slammed the picture frame over so no one could see the picture.

"Don't." he whispered so quietly but so sternly that even Davis fell serious.

"Sorry." Davis shrugged. He thought for a moment. Did the fight take place with Tai? Was Matt still jealous about Sora using him, dumping him, and then going back to his very own best friend? "…Do you still like her?" he finally asked. Matt looked back up at Davis tears formed as he frowned at the annoyance.

"I said, don't ask."

…

This is only the beginning…. Much more tragedy, randomness, humor, and ridiculous stories to come!


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: Chapter two

Disclaimer: Naw, I don't own these people… I don't own digimon! But I do own…. Any one else who ISNT an original character…. Such as Kouji's sister. … and also the little girl on the curb.

Lol, that looks funny. It looks like I am warning you guys that Chapter two is here… maybe for good reason!

…Chap 2

Kouji slowly opened the door to his room. He had completely forgotten that Takuya was hiding in there, and so he walked right passed him with his eyes low on the ground.

"Kouji…" Takuya whispered.

Kouji slowly turned around to face his friend. "Oh hi." His voice was lifeless. He wasn't sure whether to be happy, sad, or confused. I guess he was all of them.

"I heard what was going on down there." Takuya fidgeted.

"Didn't you say something about your mom going crazy?" Kouji raised an eyebrow, remembering the text message he had received. His friend scratched his head and looked down, a little unsure about himself.

"Actually… I am beginning to wonder if she was right."

Kouji sat down on his bed and looked at Takuya expectantly. "I guess we've both had weird days."

"Yeah." He sat down as well. "Apparently you are…" he paused, stared at him for a moment, then fell to the floor on his knees and bowed at Kouji.

"Oh get up!" he kicked him. "You're only freaking me out."

Takuya chuckled a little bit then got up.

"So what's your problem?"

Takuya hesitated. "Well…"

…

Izzy typed as fast as he could on his computer. No, this couldn't be right, could it? Izzy sat it his dorm alone. None of his friends knew, but he had become a professional hacker. He didn't hack to steal or write viruses, no. Izzy had been, for years, searching for the answer. There was something out there, that just didn't seem right, and he had done everything to find out what it was. This was that day. It was when it finally hit him! Of course! All the pieces fell together. He shook his head. "Of course!" he let out a small smile and took his hands off the keyboard. He stared at his laptop. It was a very good laptop; he had in fact built it himself! No, he didn't find out that the entire world was "the Matrix"… that was a different story, you bozos! But he did realize, though he had denied it before… earth wasn't the only colonized planet… In fact, he had just figured out how to break into and enter the Internet system of the Inter-galactic-computer-system. He wasn't supposed to be able to have found it, but he had gotten pretty good over the years.

"This is crazy." He finally told himself and leaned back in his chair. "I need to sleep, wake up, and then check if this is real." Izzy had no doubt in his mind that he was dreaming, but he did know he needed sleep. His computer was so warm, and it was actually a chore just to close it, take it off his lap, and set in on his desk. He stood up and stretched. This was too weird. He had to tell someone! Who would he tell?

"Tai…" he whispered aloud. Recently, Tai had been his best friend; he would understand. Just then there was a knock on his door. "Who would be calling so late?" Izzy scratched his head. He walked over and opened the door. "Hello?"

"Hi Izzy!" Mimi waved her hands. "Did you forget there were other people on this earth?" her question confused Izzy for a moment, then he realized what she said and replied,

"Oh yeah." He smiled and shrugged. "Isn't it kinda late, Mimi? Can't you tell I'm in my pajamas?"

The pretty young woman in front of him giggled. "Yes, I can see that!"

Izzy blushed and scratched his head. He hoped she didn't notice how skinny he looked without his shirt… she was the last person he wanted to notice. … But she did. "What can I do for you?"

Mimi brushed a loch of brown hair behind her ear. "I was coming to check up on you! Matt and Tai both said that you haven't answered your phone all day and asked me to come see you since I go to the same University."

Izzy, totally forgetting she had just spoken, stared at the beauty in front of him. He always had a little thing for her, but just the fact that she was paying _any_ attention to him blew him away. "Well, uh… I'm doing fine!" he smiled. "I guess you could say I was caught up on something."

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I lost it." He looked back into his room.

"Need help finding it?" she offered. Izzy raised his eyebrows.

"Sure!"

The two of them walked back in the room. Mimi was surprised at how clean it was but kept looking anyway. Walking over to his desk, she glanced at his computer. She put her hand on it; it was still warm! To her surprise, as son as she touched it, it gave her a huge electrifying shock!

"Ouch!" she grasped her hand, which was now in pain.

"What?" Izzy ran over to her aid.

"Your computer shocked me!" she frowned. Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"What?" that didn't seem right… it shouldn't even be possible! "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" she crossed her arms.

"Weird." He shook his head. The two of them went on looking for his lost cell phone.

…

Henry slowly walked down the road. It was a beautiful day! The sun was out, the flowers were blooming, and there was a kind cold breeze blowing at his back. He was on his way to Takato's bakery when he suddenly saw a little girl sitting on the sidewalk, crying. He ran over to her and sat down beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as he rested his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and sniffed.

"Yes…" she wiped her eyes. "I think so."

"What's wrong?" he asked with a sweet, calm voice.

"My brother killed that flower." She pointed at a dead flower lying in the grass. For some ridiculous reason, Henry's heart broke. Not necessarily for the little girl, but for the poor innocent dead flower that was lying in the grass. Then, with a gentle touch of his hand to the flower, it re bloomed and was filled with life and beauty. The little girl brightened up.

"You fixed it!" she clapped her hands. Henry froze; his mouth was wide open. Did he just resurrect that flower? He couldn't believe what he had just seen. Without waiting any longer, Henry ran as fast as he could to Takato's bakery.

Once arriving in the bakery, he ran right up to the counter and gasped, "Takato! You'll never guess…" he was breathing hard.

"Henry?" he raised an eyebrow. "Are you glowing?"

"Huh?" Henry froze and stared at his best friend. "What?"

"You're glowing." Takato crossed his arms. There was a faint glow around his best friend who was standing on the other side of the counter. Takato could almost see tiny sparkles appearing all around him. "This is weird…" Takato stared.

"Takato… the weirdest thing just happened to me…" he sat down on a chair and told him the whole story. Takato looked at his friend in disbelief.

"Weird…"

"Yeah, I know… What's wrong with me?" he desperately grabbed Takato's shirt.

"Calm down!" Takato removed Henry's hands. "We can figure out what's wrong with you."

Little did the two of them know that Henry, former digidestined, was in fact, a…

…

Rika crashed on her bed. That was the most exhausting day of her life! Not really, but she had worked really late. Over the years, Rika Makino became a famous model. She didn't like it that much. In fact, she hated it. But it was something her mother had urged her to do.

"Why am I doing this?" she groaned to herself. It was too late to stop now; she was already on almost every Japanese magazine and billboard. She couldn't stand it any longer; she wanted to feel free… just for a little bit. Waiting no more, she put on her coat and walked outside.

It was rare for Rika to got to walk free on the streets. These days, it was a little dangerous because people would recognize her, but it was late, and no one would find her.

Her walk was glorious. The fresh air and everything put together made it close to heaven. It was a bit cold, and looked as if it was going to rain very soon.

Drip, drip…

Yes, it was raining. Soon, the rain turned to a pour and Rika found herself running around looking for something to hide under. Spotting a small phone booth ahead, she quickly dove inside and shut the door.

"Augh!" she screamed once seeing she wasn't the only one inside. It was a young man, about her age. He looked a bit surprised to see her but shook his head with a smile and said,

"It's alright, I don't mind."

She would have immediately left, but he seemed to be an honest and good-hearted fellow… not to mention extremely good looking!

"What were you doing in here?" she took off her coat and rung in out. He laughed.

"Probably the same thing you are doing: getting out of the rain. Only, I got here right before it started, and it looks like you didn't." he looked her up and down and saw her dripping wet. "What's your name?" he politely asked as he took off his nice warm dry jacket and laid it over her shoulders.

Rika couldn't help but smile. "My name is Rika…" she left out her last name, just in case me might have heard of her.

He nodded his head. "My name is Kouji. Kouji Minamoto."

"What were you doing out so late?" she asked suspiciously. Kouji shook his head, chuckling to himself and then looked down.

"Getting away to think." He looked back up at her. "You wouldn't believe what I jut went though."

"Try me!" she raised her eyebrows, a little suspicious. Kouji shrugged.

"Well, I'll never see you again anyway…" he seemed a little disappointed at that.

"Why do you say that?"

He scratched his head. "Because…"

"Yes?" she crossed her arms and waited.

"You're not going to believe me…" he paused. "But I guess you'll know the truth tomorrow anyway."

"What's tomorrow?"

"You see, " he laughed again, just thinking of how odd this might sound, even to himself. "I am one of the Emperor's sons… I was just told that… and tomorrow I am going back to live with him." He stared at her in the eyes, waiting to see if she believed him or not. Rika's face went blank.

"The emperor's son…" she repeated, seeing if she heard right. Kouji nodded. Even though the thought seemed totally impossible, Rika saw honesty in his eyes.

"So you see why I will never see you again." He winked. "But I must say, this has been a pleasure!"

Rika blushed. "Yes it has… And none of my friends will believe me when I tell them tomorrow that I met you in a phone booth."

They both laughed.

"I bet not! Do you want to take a picture?" he offered, taking out his camera phone.

"Sure!" Rika got a little excited. She paused a moment. "I guess I should probably tell you my little secret too."

"What's that?" Kouji grinned.

"I actually happened to be Rika Makino, a famous model…" she seemed a little ashamed. Kouji laughed very loudly for a moment then said,

"Are you kidding?" she shook her head. "Well then, I guess we were both lucky today!" Kouji winked and pulled out his camera. The two of them made several poses in front of his phone and they took several pictures. After that, they exchanged phone numbers and promised each other at least one phone call.

It was not long until the rain was gone, and Kouji opened the door of the little phone booth.

"I guess this is goodbye!" he said with a sweet smile. "I need to get home, and so do you."

"Thanks…" she bashfully looked down. "I haven't had a night this good for a long, long time."

"I'm glad." Kouji let out a gorgeous teeth-smile.

Out of the blue, Rika stepped up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Kouji's eyes brightened.

"What was that for?" he blushed. Rika shrugged and walked off in the direction of her home.

Kouji stood there for a moment, still gaping over his first kiss. (Which was really only a pack on the cheek) and then ran off towards home.

…

Kenta slammed his fist on the door of the building labeled. "Dr. Ikeda".

"Open up, right now!" he yelled. "I know you guys are in there!"

The door slowly opened and a secretary showed him inside. "No need to shout, Kenta." She spoke in a very soft tone of voice. "I was going to let you in."

"Where is Kazu?" he demanded fiercely.

"In the back room." She pointed at the door labeled "laboratory". "I can't let you go inside though; it is strict orders." She offered him a seat.

"I'll stand." Kenta, still infuriated, stood there steaming. The young secretary slowly walked over to the door, opened it and spoke to the person on the other side.

"They'll be right out." She told him and then sat down behind her desk.

After a few moments, a young man walked out of the room with a large beaming smile on his face. He had dark black hair and a long white laboratory coat on. He was moderately good looking and was just about 21. His birthday happened to be in a couple days. Once seeing the Scientist, Kenta's face turned red.

"What did you do, Sazaki?" he pointed his finger at him that was shaking rapidly in anger.

"Calm down!" the young scientist held up his hands. "Kazu's fine! Ikeda is taking care of him right now!"

"Well, from the phone message he left me, I am not too sure about that!" he raged.

"Oh… you got that, did you?" Sazaki looked a little guilty. "Well, he wasn't that happy when he found out I put the experiment into his food… heh, heh…"

"You put the experiment in his food!"

"Heh… no matter! Pretty soon, if the experiment works…" he started an evil-like cackle. "I will put together my most powerful potion, drink it AND TURN INTO A MUTANT!" He laughed as evil as best he could. You see, Sazaki was intent on becoming a mutant. He wanted to be evil-looking at that. He was actually a very intelligent scientist, and probably one of the most intelligent men on earth. The sad thing was that he had a very large quantity of imagination, and he spent more of his time experimenting on how to make obscure potions. Sazaki worked every day in the lab as a partner of the famous scientist, Dr. Ikeda. The two of them worked together almost every day and rarely left the lab.

"You'll never guess what…" Sazaki leaned over and whispered in Kenta's ear.

"What…" he rolled his eyes.

"I figured it out!"

"That's what you tell me every time I come here." Kenta crossed his arms.

"No… all the other times I figured out _small, miniscule_ things. But THIS time, I figured out something I have been working on my entire life." He leaned back and let his words soak into his fellow friend before he continued.

"So, what is it?" he asked, bluntly.

"I figured out the molecular structure of…" Sazaki stopped as soon as he saw Ikeda standing there with his finger to his lips. He didn't make a sound, but Sazaki took that hint that it wasn't a good idea to talk about it in the open. The three of them walked inside the lab.

This was more than a laboratory… it was a large mess! There was a back room with a bed on it, and that's where Kazu was. He actually looked quite dead. Kenta shrieked and ran over to his dear friend.

"What have you done to him?" Kenta screamed. Ikeda smiled and laid his hand on Kenta's shoulder.

"He'll be alright. He is just sleeping." Ikeda was a very calm and smart young man. He was now about the age of 25 and pretty much famous for all kinds of findings. Kenta sighed, a little relieved. He trusted Ikeda, but not Sazaki.

"So what did you test on him" he finally calmly asked the younger scientist. A smile escaped his sneaky face.

"Well… you see, as I was telling you before, I made a huge find! And before I could add it to my final potion and take it myself, I had to see if it worked on him!"

"What was it?" he started to steam at the thought of his best friend being a guinea pig.

"I figured out the…" he paused for a dramatic moment. "I figured out the molecular structure of… magic!"

"What…" Kenta doubtfully crossed his arms in annoyance.

"You know, like, fairies and stuff? I figured it out!"

"And you put some in Kazu?"

"Yep!" he proudly beamed. Kazu had become an apprentice of Ikeda's several years ago, and Sazaki was always pumping experiments into him when he wasn't noticing. It was no surprise to Kenta that Sazaki would do such a thing, but it still made him extremely angry.

I am sorry everyone, i reposted this document, cause in the last one, I accedentally wrote that she kisse3d Kouji on the teeth,.. when it was supposed to be CHEEEEEK! the cheek, so calm down.

PLEASE R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING Chapter three.

Disclaimer: I don't own me. JESUS DOES! Lol… but this story isn't about me so… I don't own digimon, bummer. But I do own EVERYONE ELSE that I am writing about.

Brace yourselves guys… this is an intense chapter…

…

Takuya stared at the television. Even though he had believed Kouji the day before, it was still mind-boggling that his _best friend_ was now the emperor's son!

"Can you believe it?" his mother exclaimed. "Finally the emperor comes out of hiding and so does his family."

"Yeah, and one of them is my best friend!" he mumbled. He was a little annoyed to be at home, especially since his mother was now acting a lot more strange, but he figured he'd have to live with it anyway. Never the less, he was still surprised that Kouji hadn't freaked out about his newfound truth about being a dragon.

"I guess that's the nice thing about best friends." He sighed. Still, even though Kouji was reunited with his real family, he was still depressed. "Am I ever even going to see him again?"

"Hey, isn't that Kouji?" Shinya, Takuya's little brother, exclaimed as he hopped onto the couch next to him. He was now about fourteen years old and looking much like his older brother. Shinya was a bit of a nuisance sometimes, but he was tolerated.

"Yep."

"The emperor's son?" his eyes went wide.

"Yep…"

"Wow… I know the emperor's son!" he grinned.

The television report went out all around the world. Live interviews hadn't yet taken place with the emperor or his children, but pictures of Kouji, Kouichi, their mother, and their sister were posted almost every second on the television. This was huge.

…

Matt slowly opened his eyes. He was feeling lazy, and he didn't want to get up off his comfortable couch, but he did anyway. Something wasn't right.

"TK?" he lazily called out. There was no reply. "…TK?" he called louder. Matt stood up and stretched.

"Don't move." A man's voice demanded behind him. Matt froze and his heart began to pound. The man behind him chuckled and slowly walked over to Matt.

"Where is my brother?" Matt scowled.

"Who, that?" the man turned Matt around by the shoulder and pointed at TK who was lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

"TK!" he screamed and almost ran to kneel down beside him but the man pointed a gun at his head. Matt's heart filled with rage and tears poured down his cheeks.

"Too late." The man scowled. "He's dead."

"No!" he screamed. "Please, no!" he stared at the gun pointing at his head.

"And you are about to die yourself, any last words?" he grinned. Out of complete rage, Matt quickly hit the gun away from the man's hand and started punching him. His fighting was very poor because the picture of his brother lying dead on the ground was filled in his head. The criminal got free, ran over to his gun and shot matt in the heart.

…

Henry heard gunshots in his neighbor's house, called the police, and then ran over to see what was going on. Regularly he knew it wouldn't be a good idea to run into a crime scene, but something was telling him he had to be there. Lately, there was something different about him! Every time he walked down the road, flowers would bloom left and right as he passed, and every little kid he passed by would smile or run to him as if he was the candy man, or Santa clause! It was like there was something special about him. He ran over to the house and watched through the window as a man fired a gun right into the heart of his neighbor. Henry's heart nearly stopped. He suddenly started feeling agony in his heart and rushed into the house. Not knowing what he was doing, Henry used a martial arts roundhouse kick to the head and knocked him out. Then, looking to his neighbor, Matt, who was lying on the floor in tears, he ran and kneeled next to him.

"Tk…" was the only word that Henry managed to hear through Matt's bawling. Henry knew he was going to die.

"Please…" Matt suddenly turned to Henry and looked at him in the eyes. "Call Joe."

"Joe?" Henry thought for a moment and then remembered that his own doctor's name was Joe. Perhaps he was thinking of the same one! Thankfully, he was, and Henry quickly grabbed the phone and called up Joe who happened to be one of Matt's best friends _and_ a very skilled doctor. After he hung up the phone, Henry looked at Matt as he started to fade. There was certain sadness to his face that made Henry's heart start breaking. Suddenly, he felt a surge of power and he put his hands on Matt's head. It was then when Henry suddenly realized something about himself. No one told him, and he had no hint, but he knew in his heart that he was, in fact, a fairy. As he took his hands away from Matt's head, he held a glowing ball of blue. It was heavy, and it nearly drained all the life out of him to hold it, but he knew it was crucial. Staring at Matt's body, he realized that it was empty and without life. It was breathing, and the heart was beating, but it was empty. He realized that Matt's conscious mind was in his hands… literally.

Joe then ran in the room and actually burst into tears once seeing that Matt and TK were the victims. He tore out his doctor bad and started working on reviving Matt. Joe stopped and stared at Henry. "Where is he?" he demanded. Henry held up his hands and showed Joe. Joe was speechless. After several moments he said, "I can revive his body, but if you return his consciousness back into it, he will give up and die.

"I can't hold onto it for much longer." Henry groaned. "It hurt's too much… It takes too much." Joe wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but he nodded his head. Taking out his D3, he called Ophanimon. This caught Henry by great surprise.

"Ophanimon, I need your help." Joe told her the entire story, and it did take her a long time to respond once hearing that TK had died, but then she told him with confidence that she would have the legendary warriors make a digibody for Matt.

Henry and Joe sat in the room for several hours. Henry strived each minute to hold onto Matt, but it was so hard and it was draining all the magic out of him. The only thing keeping him alive was the will to hold onto Matt. Joe worked on keeping Matt's body alive. Soon, Joe got a call from Ophanimon who told him that the legendary warriors proudly made him a body.

Murcuremon happily donated the toughest metal as a shell for the machine body. It was pretty much a robot, a cyborg, machine, whatever you want to call it. The outside metal was near indestructible and it was in the perfect likeness and color of Matt himself. It had the similar likeness of a digimon on the outside so his features looked quite human and even his hair was soft and real. Grumblemon donated immense strength to the robot, Ranamon made it water proof, Lobomon and Lowemon made him able to see in both complete darkness and unbarring light, Agunimon made him fire proof, and all the others put in their own random contributions. The robot had many attack capabilities from all of the warriors, and soon, it was ready. They sent it through a portal to where Joe was and Henry immediately threw Matt's mind into the robot. Both Henry and the brand new Yamato collapsed on the ground. Henry fainted out of lack of energy (in other words, magic) and Matt collapsed in complete shock of his new body.

It was almost like waking up from sleep for Matt as he raised his head. It did not take long for Matt to realize what had happened and start crying as soon as he saw his brother and well… himself! Joe took a few moments to explain to Matt that he was in a robot body, and that if he couldn't revive his real self, he might have to live in it… forever. It didn't take too long for Matt t to realize that his new body was, in fact, human enough to cry. His 'skin' did have feeling, (except pain) but he still felt pain in his heart, deep inside… wherever it was. It was clearly the worst day of his life.

…

Kouji slowly walked down the long wide hall. He felt like he was in a castle… in fact, he was in a castle! It was the emperor's palace. The great hall seemed like it went on forever. Large marble pillars held up the roof that was amazingly tall itself. In any normal case, Kouji would have been in complete awe and fascination of the place, but today was a totally different kind of day. There were about five securities walking behind him, one butler in front leading the way, and probable dozens more hiding in the background. The so called 'butler' in front of him seemed a lot more important than a butler because he was frequently giving orders to other security guards and talking into the small microphone on his suit. Kouji was particularly curious in his butler and decided he'd soon find out about him.

The butler led Kouji down the hall to a very large double door. He put his hands on the two doors and with a swift movement shoved them open.

"Your highness." He stopped at the door, got down on his knees and bowed. The emperor was sitting at the other end of the throne room waiting. The butler then got up, led Kouji another several yards, then got down and bowed again. He did this one more time and then led Kouji right up to the emperor who stood up with surprising excitement. Kouji was quivering. Not only was he himself standing before the emperor, but he was standing before his birth father.

"…Kouji?" his voice was soft but intent. Kouji stared at his face. He looked… kind. There was a certain air to him that made Kouji's blood run faster. He started to become excited about meeting his father, and a small smile appeared on his face. He was about to answer with "your Highness" but he was interrupted by the emperor who repeated in a joyous shout, "Kouji!" He then ran to Kouji and hugged him. Even though it was almost a bit awkward, Kouji hugged him back. Tears ran down the emperor's face as he kissed Kouji's head.

"My son," he looked at him as he held his shoulders. "You have grown so much."

Kouji smiled. "Come with me." He put his hand on his back and led him out a side door next to the throne and then down a hallway. "I have someone to show you."

"Kouichi!" Kouji called once seeing his brother and ran down the rest of the hallway to hug him.

"Kouji! Can you believe it?" Kouichi smiled with all his pearly teeth showing.

"No, no I Can't." He laughed. The emperor just looked at them and smiled.

"My family is finally reunited." He beamed. Kouji looked up quickly at the emperor with a questioning face. He was about to ask about his sister but the emperor held up his hand with a grin and looked up down the hallway. Kouji followed his father's gaze and slowly turned around to look down the hall.

Down at the end stood a girl. She looked around the age of 15 and there was a sweet smile upon her face. She had long black hair that trailed along beside her in large ringlets and she wore a bright and colorful summery dress. Kouji gaped. _Is that my sister?_

Kouichi smiled and nudged Kouji. "That's Shakita."

"Shakita." Kouji whispered her name and smiled. Shakita, with excitement of meeting her older brother, ran down the hallway and threw her arms around him with a loud laugh.

"Kouji, Kouji!" she hugged him tightly. "I have waited so long to meet you!"

"You've known about me?" Kouji looked at her in the face. She was beautiful.

"Yes, my whole life!"

"How?" Kouji was still awfully confused.

"I have lived with my father all these years." She turned and smiled at her father, the emperor. "We got monthly updates and pictures of you from our uncle."

"Really?" Kouji scratched his head. "Wow." Just when it was almost too much excitement to hold in, one more person entered the room. Kouji knew exactly who it was and could barely contain himself. "Mom…" tears entered his eyes as he ran to her and hugged her. She burst into tears and hugged him back.

It was a tearful reunion, and for the first time in 15 years, the entire family was all together again.

The butler took out a camera and proposed a family picture. All five of them posed together and you could never see a more perfectly happy family.

"Thank you, Cube." The emperor moved and patted the butler on the shoulder. This surprised Kouji greatly after seeing the butler treat the emperor with so much respect in the throne room. "Kouji, I have not yet introduced you to one of my best friends, Cube." The butler smiled and bowed low to Kouji.

"Wait, I thought that Shakita stayed with a friend of yours, dad." He crossed his arms.

"I took care of her highness." Cube bowed once more. (Kouji actually didn't mind people bowing to him all the time.)

"I see…" Kouji raised an eyebrow. "But I thought…"

"I've been here at the palace." Shakita interrupted. Kouji turned to look at her. "Cube has been kind of like my guardian because since the threat on our family, I have not been able to spend much time with my father."

"But we can now?" Kouji directed his question more so towards his father.

"Yes." He smiled. "Yes we can."

"Now children," the emperor got on a more serious note. "Just because you are royal doesn't mean you don't answer to everyone. I don't want you becoming irresponsible." Kouji and Kouichi nodded. "You all are to answer to Cube as well as your mother and I."

"Anyone else?" Kouji asked. "No." the emperor snuck in a grin. "You are to answer to no one else.

"Wow!" Kouji grinned at Kouichi and nudged him. Shakita laughed and put her arms around Kouji and Kouichi's necks.

"I'm so excited to finally be together." She rubbed their hair.

"Me too…" Kouji whispered to himself. "Me too."

…

Izzy could barely hold himself he was running so fast down the hill. He wanted to get to Tai's house as son as possible because he could barely wait to tell him the news.

"Tai! Tai!" He burst open the door as if it were his own home. To his surprise, Tai didn't move an inch. He didn't even turn to look at him. "…Tai? Are you ok?" he slowly walked over to him, still breathing hard from the long run. Tai slowly turned his head and looked at Izzy in the eyes. His face was white and completely wet with tears.

"Tai…" Izzy's face went pale. "What happened?"

Tai sniffed and wiped his face. "It's Matt… and Tk…" he started crying again once saying their names.

"What?" Izzy quickly went and sat next to Tai and put his arm around him.

"They… TK…" he looked up again and stared at Izzy in the eyes. "TK's dead."

Izzy refused to believe what he just heard. Before he could say much more, Davis burst into the house and ran up the stairs. Izzy looked up and could hear Kari bawling once Davis opened her door. He could barely hear Davis quietly comforting her before the door was once again closed.

"Tai…" Izzy tried to speak. He knew he needed to talk to him, but this was such a horrible time!

"Not now, Izzy." Tai frowned. "Leave me alone." Tai got up and walked out of the room leaving Izzy sitting alone on the couch. How could so many horrible things happen in one day?

…

"Kazu, Kazu! Wake up!" Kenta shook his friend violently.

"What, huh?" Kazu stirred. "What time is it?" he groaned.

"Don't you realize? You have been out for 34 hours?" Kenta slapped him on the back harshly.

"Hey! Calm down!" Kazu sat up and rubbed his eyes. Once seeing that he was in the laboratory's bed, he turned and glared at Sazaki whom he knew had pumped him with something.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble." Kenta shook his head.

"Why?" Kazu stood up and calmly patted his shoulder. He was always the optimistic one of the two.

"Cause I have been here with you to see if you are ok for 24 hours." He sighed and sat down with his head in his hands.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Kazu laughed. "Whatever Sazaki did, I'm fine."

"Maybe, but I still have been gone away from the family for 24 hours, and I'm sure the place is a mad house."

"Oh…" Kazu gulped. "Well, don't you think your sisters can go without you for one day?"

Kenta looked up at Kazu doubtfully.

"Yeah… Okay, you better get home." Kazu helped Kenta up and they walked out of the room and into the lobby. Kazu completely ignored his scientist friends and didn't want a word about what had happened to him.

"Bye Rose!" Kazu smiled at the quiet young secretary as they passed her.

"Good bye, Kazu." She nodded.

The two boys got into Kenta's car… more like… minivan, and Kenta started driving towards his house. Kazu sat in the front seat and looked behind him at the several car seats in the back.

"How many sisters do you have now?" he gulped.

"29"

"How do you keep count? How do you live?" Kazu shook his head. "How on earth did you get 29 sisters? And _no brothers?_"

Kenta shrugged. "Don't ask me why my mom gives birth every year with triplets!"

"Yeah…" Kazu gulped. "Do you mind dropping me off at home before you go to your house?"

"No, that's fine." Kenta forced a smile.

"Wow, you always know who your true friends are." Kazu ruffled Kenta's hair.

Kazu and Kenta had both changed since their childhood. Kazu had, obviously, become a scientist apprentice with Ikeda. He had one sister now, and she was a complete brat, so he stayed away from home as much as possible. He loved his science life, even though he had to hang around people like Sazaki.

Kenta, on the other hand, hand a ton more changes. Even before his digital world experience, he had had lots of sisters… he just never talked about it. His mother was giving birth left and right to girls, girls, girls, as Kenta waited patiently for a brother. So far, none had come, and all he could do was hope! He had become a lot more responsible and grown up because every day he babysat, went grocery shopping, or took care of his pregnant mother. When he wasn't doing that, he was either at work, or rescuing his still best friend Kazu from his crazy scientist friend Sazaki. He worked in construction, so he had gotten a lot stronger and had finally developed a muscular figure. Not only that, but he had actually grown to be not a bad looking young man. Sad thing was, he never had time for anything like a girl friend because his family was in such dire need of his help.

What the two boys _didn't _know, was that they were both about to take part in something they would never have imagined could ever happened. Well… Kazu might… because he had a crazy imagination…

…

Wow, you guys have no idea how much I have planned! Sorry for the sad part in the chapter! You'll just have to live without TK. I HAVE SOO MUCH PLANNED! And I am going crazy cause I cant just write out the plans that I have for this story. It is going to be sooo cool!

PLEASE REVIEW!

By the way, I have a picture of Cube that I quickly drew so you can see what he looks like. It is on my fanfiction profile under the "WARNING" section. Please look and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING! Chapter what… four?

Yeah… four…

**Disclaim-oh:** nope, down on digimon, I don't own all the other characters.

If you want to see a picture of what Cube, the butler, looks like, go to my profile and under the section about "Warning" you can find a link. It's a quick sketch, so it isn't that good… You'll get the idea though.

CHAPTER FOUR!

Kouji had been lying on his bed for hours just thinking. All the thoughts of confusion and missing his uncle were coming to his head. His entire life was going to be different. He couldn't walk the streets alone anymore; he couldn't hang out with all his friends… he had to give up a lot. All the same, he felt complete being with his family. He completely _adored_ his sister, and his father reminded him exactly of himself.

He was on his stomach with his cell phone open in his hands. He was looking at the picture of he and Rika in the phone booth together. They both had goofy wide-mouth smiles on. He chuckled to himself remembering the night and rolled over onto his back with a groan. It was then when he suddenly remembered…

"Takuya!"

…

"Are you done mopping the floor?" Takuya heard his mother shout from upstairs.

"Not yet!" he hollered back. He was actually just sitting on the kitchen chair with the mop in his hands. He was gripping the metal handle with his hands and kept turning it red hot and molding it into weird shapes.

"Life's so boring." He mumbled to himself. He wanted something exiting to happen! Just then, the telephone started ringing.

"I GOT IT, I GOT IT!" Shinya ran across the house and dove for the phone. "Hello? …Oh yeah, he's here. It's for you, Takuya." He handed it to his older brother. Takuya brightened up and grabbed the phone.

"Hello. This is Takuya…"

"Takuya? This is Kouji!"

"KOUJI!" Takuya jumped up and dropped the deformed mop on the ground.

"Hey, what's up?"

"You, you… You're the emperor, that's what's up!"

"Yeah… I know… hey, my dad says…" Kouji paused on the other side of the phone. "My Father says that I can have a friend over and…"

"WHAT? WHAAAAT?" Takuya started jumping around the room screaming.

"And I was wondering if you wanted to…"

"YES! YES! YES!" he screamed. Kouji laughed.

"Alright, Can you be picked up in a couple hours?"

"YES, YES, YES!"

…

Kari looked slowly up at Davis. She had been crying for three straight hours in his arms without a word. She still couldn't believe TK was… gone. Se saw that Davis was crying as well. The two of them were sitting on her bed and he had his arms wrapped around her with her head leaning on his chest.

"Davis…" she finally spoke. He looked down at her with tears filled in his eyes. "Thank you…" she tried a smile, but it was too painful and she began tearing some more. "Are you alright?" she reached up her hand and moved some tears off his cheek. Davis closed his eyes and tried not to cry harder than he already was.

"No." his voice was almost harsh. "No Kari… It's my fault."

"What are you talking about?" she sat up straight and looked at him in the eyes. The look on his face was almost suicidal.

"I was there Kari… I was there when TK got shot." Tears streamed down his face almost in rivers. Kari was shocked.

"You what?"

"I was in their house… I saw the man fire the trigger, but I was too scared to move…" he admitted and burst into tears.

"Oh, Davis…" she hugged him and began crying also. "That's not your fault. I wouldn't have wanted to lose you too."

"But I could have stopped it!" he shook his head, still crying.

"No you couldn't." she told him sternly. "No you couldn't." the two of them sat there crying for a long time without speaking again until Tai walked in. His hair was a complete mess and his face was near white from crying.

"Davis, I think you should go now." He spoke softly. Davis and Kari looked up and sniffed.

"Let him stay," Kari's voice quivered. "His best friend…" she sniffed. "Our best friend is gone… he came to comfort us." She started crying again and Tai slowly walked over and sat next to her. Tai looked at Davis with a concerned face to say, 'It's going to be alright' and gently took Kari into his own arms. She clutched onto her brother as he put his arms around her back and the two of them started crying. Davis sat there on the bed staring into nowhere. The picture of TK getting shot and falling on the ground ran through his mind over and over. The guilt of being there and not doing there… the guilt of being to cowardice to move… his best friend was dead. What was he supposed to do?

Just then the telephone started to ring. Tai had the cordless in his pocket and nearly threw it across the room, but the caller ID said it was "Ishida" so he quickly answered it.

"Matt? Matt… Matt…." He shook his head. Both Kari and Davis could hear Matt on the other line shouting and crying. Tai looked at both of them and said, "I should go." They both nodded and Tai walked out of the room. Kari and Davis stared through the door that Tai had just walked through with Matt on their minds. All Davis could tell him self was that all the pain everyone felt was his fault…

…

"Matt! You need to calm down!" both Joe and Izzy were about three yards away from Matt with their hands held up in defense.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted at them. His voice boomed.

"Tai will be here soon, I'm sure!" Izzy assured him.

"Matt, you need to let us come near you, you have to stop hurting things… you are in a metal body and you could hurt us and anyone who comes near you…" Joe slowly moved towards Matt. The blonde-haired young man was leaning against the wall. All around him was broken furniture and glass. He was still in shock and horror, and with his new android body, no one could stop him. Finally, Tai appeared at the door. Joe and Izzy turned around and ran to him.

"Tai, he's out of control, he's way too powerful… Ever since the Police took TK, we've tried to keep him here, but he keeps ruining everything! We can't risk people finding out about his robot body!" Joe explained everything.

"Where is his other body?" Tai asked calmly.

"It's upstairs. My nurse is watching him… it…" Joe turned his gaze back towards Matt who was steaming. "He doesn't know how to control his new body yet… and he is going through so much shock, Tai…"

Both Joe and Izzy who had been there trying to calm him down had cuts and large bruises all over. Tai nodded and slowly walked up to Matt.

"Matt…" he said kindly and calmly. Matt looked up at Tai and started to breath slower.

"Matt, I'm here." Tai, without fear, walked up to Matt and hugged him. It was then when Matt lost it and began bawling. He fell on his knees and let the tears run. (Thankfully, his android body acted the same as a human one in those areas). Tai only hugged him and looked up at Joe. Joe nodded and picked up his D3.

"Ophanimon, we need to be able to control Matt… he's too strong for us."

"I understand, I'll send you a remote. It wont control him entirely, but you will be able to weaken him, help him, and calm him down." She answered and a portal appeared. A little silver remote popped out and Joe took it in his hands.

"Okay." He whispered and toned down Matt's immense strength. He then looked at Izzy. "Let's get him onto the couch." Joe and Izzy flipped the over-turned couch and helped Tai to lie Matt down on it. Matt was still crying when he looked up at the three and finally spoke like his normal self.

"I'm so sorry…" he looked at the bruises he left on Izzy and Joe then turned his head away and began to cry again.

Joe looked at Tai. "I don't know if he is more sad about his brother dying or that he survived instead… or that he doesn't have his own body anymore." Joe paused and looked over remembering that Henry was still laying on the ground, near dead. "Henry!" he exclaimed and lifted him off the ground. Izzy and Tai ran and helped turn him over.

"Is he alright?" Tai asked Joe.

"I don't know…"

"He looks dead…" Izzy gulped.

"He isn't." Joe felt his pulse. "He's close though!" he looked back and forth at his two friends. "But he needs attention I don't know how to give."

"What do you mean?"

But before Joe could answer Tai's question, Henry's phone started ringing. Joe took and answered it. "Hello?"

"This isn't Henry!"

"Are you a friend of Henry's?"

"…Yeah!"

"Look, he needs help…"

"What? What happened? Who is this?" he boy's voice on the other line grew tense.

"This is his doctor."

"Can't you help him?"

"Not exactly… he needs special help."

"Special help, huh?"

"You know of someone?" Joe asked desperately.

"Yeah… where are you?"

Joe gave Henry's friend the address. "What was your name?"

"Oh, sorry… My name is Kazu."

"Ok, Kazu, My name is Joe. Will I see you here soon?"

"Yeah."

With that, Kazu hung up the phone and so did Joe. "I hope this works…" he shook his head.

…

Takuya started screaming at the top of his lungs when a limousine pulled up at his house.

"He's here!" he called out for the whole house to hear. Shinya started screaming too.

"Here's your things." His Mom handed him his backpack and Takuya grabbed them and ran out the door.

With a skip and a leap, he hopped into the limousine where Kouji was waiting inside. Despite of all the security that was around, Kouji and Takuya hugged and wrestled each other to the ground.

"Ow! Ow! You win!" Takuya yelped and Kouji got off with a laugh.

"I've missed you!"

"Me too!"

They both talked the whole way to the emperor's palace. It was like nothing had ever happened. The best friends were together again and nothing like the fact of Takuya being a dragon or Kouji being a prince could stop that! They arrived at the palace and they were escorted inside. Takuya didn't talk for a long time because his mouth was hanging open. The scenery was amazing and the palace was _huge_.

"Want to see my room?" Kouji grinned.

"Are you kidding?" Takuya threw his hands in the air and they both ran down the halls like two little kids. They turned a corner and ran up some long decorated stairs that winded up high and raced up. Takuya was a fast runner, so Kouji, you could say, almost had trouble catching up! Just at the top of the stairs, the two of them halted before bumping into someone. Kouji smiled and looked at Takuya.

"And this is my sister, Shakita."

Takuya showed to reply in any way except by staring. In front of him was the most beautiful flower he had ever seen. Her face was like a painting out of a dream, and her hair was like a river. He slowly blinked to see if it was a dream and then Kouji nudged him harshly. Takuya shook his head into reality and threw himself on the ground in a bow. She laughed.

"Oh, please get up, Takuya! Kouji has told me so much about you that I feel like I know you already!" she sweetly smiled and Takuya got up.

"Oh it is more than a pleasure to meet you…" he bowed his head once more.

"Come on!" Kouji dragged him by the arm and took him down the hall towards his room. Takuya's eyes stayed on Shakita as he was dragged away.

"Wow…"

…

"That's not a clear photo, Kouji… I can't see her very well." Takuya examined the photo on Kouji's phone.

"But isn't she beautiful all the same?" Kouji exclaimed as he took back his phone and looked at his picture.

"So you met her in a phone booth?" Takuya crossed his arms.

"Yeah…" Kouji stared dreamily at the picture.

"And she is a famous Model?" Takuya sat on the bed and looked at Kouji doubtfully.

"Yes!" he plopped on the bed as well.

"Kouji…"

"I'm serious!"

"Well then, if you have her number, CALL HER!"

Kouji looked down. "Should I? Do you think she'll want to talk to me?"

"OF COURSE SHE WILL!" Takuya slammed his fists on the bed.

"Then why hasn't she called me?"

"Well, perhaps she I a little nervous to call the _emperor's son!_"

"Hmm…" he thought. "Perhaps your right." A small hopeful smiled appeared on Kouji's face as he dialed the number that he had memorized over a hundred times.

…

Rika walked down the hall into her apartment where she and her mother lived. They lived in a nice place, especially since she and her mother were both very famous models. Right before she opened the door, her phone rang. A little annoyed, she picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey … is this Rika?"

"…Who is this?" she opened her door and walked in, dropping all her stuff on the floor in the entryway.

"This is Kouji, remember me?"

Rika gasped and nearly dropped the phone. Instead, she dropped herself on the chair that was thankfully next to her.

"Kouji Minamoto?"

"What other Kouji?" he laughed.

"I thought you'd never call me!" she put her hand on her head.

"Why? I promised you, didn't I?" he laughed.

"Yeah. I guess so…" she was grinning excitedly.

"So how modeling? Did any of your friends believe you?"

"Well," she laughed. "Not until I showed them the picture we took."

"Yeah, that was fun…"

"Yeah…" Rika paused and no one said anything for a moment. She could just barely hear someone talking in the background, _what is she saying? Kouji! What is she saying? Is she happy to hear from you? … Hold on, Takuya! … Are you going to invite her over? … Yeah right! … Why not? … Takuya, Shut up, I'm on the phone…_

"Hey, sorry about that, my friend was talking."

"What friend?"

"Oh my best friend, Takuya! He's cool."

"Uh huh…"

"Well, I better go, but do you want to call back some time?"

"…Sure!" she ginned. "That'd be great!"

"Awesome! I'll talk to ya soon! Bye!"

…

Well, I have to go to my babysitting job… really cute kids! But… you know how it is.. BORING! I hope you like… please REVIEW!

If you read this, you have to review.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: Chapter five

…

Kouji and Takuya both stared at the stars. They were outside lying on the grass without a care and were talking about, well… life! It seemed as if they were the only people on the whole earth, even though there were dozens of security guards around them.

"Takuya…" Kouji sighed deeply.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't it weird to think that you and I will one day be adults and stuff… with families and jobs."

"I dunno." Takuya put his hands behind his head and looked at Kouji. "I'm not sure any girl in their right mind would want to marry me _now_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kouji looked over at his friend.

"I mean, …" He shook his head. "I'm a _dragon_… a _dragon_, Kouji… how weird and un-cool is that?"

"I'm sure plenty of girls would love to marry a dragon!" Kouji tried to sound encouraging.

"Yeah, right." Takuya nudged him.

"Hey guys!" Shakita walked up. Kouji and Takuya looked up at the younger girl standing there in a warm sweater with her arms wrapped around herself.

"Sure!" they both chorused. She laid down in the grass next to Kouji and looked up at the stars as well.

"So… Shakita…" Takuya spoke up after about a minute of silence. "Do you like your brothers so far?"

"More than you know!" she sat up excitedly and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Oh come on," Takuya laughed. "Don't tell me Kouji isn't ever annoying." He winked.

She smiled and shook her head. "Kouji and Kouji are the sweetest brothers anyone could ever have! They both treat me like a princess." She reached out her hand and ruffled Kouji's hair.

"Hyeah…" Kouji pfft'd. "Any less and I'd get punished."

"All the same!" she whacked his shoulder. "He is the sweetest thing."

"Awe, you're the sweetest thing!" Takuya snickered and nudged his friend.

"Watch it, punk!" Kouji jumped on him and they started wrestling in the grass.

"Guys!" Shakita stood up in protest. "Stop it!"

They both ignored her, of course, and kept attacking each other. Shakita crossed her arms and watched.

…

Kazu showed up at the house where Henry was as soon as possible. He rushed in and saw two young men sitting beside a couch where Henry was lying. He had brought Sazaki with him, because he was pretty much an expert at anything.

"Over here!" one of the young men called. They approached him quickly. "My name is Joe, I am his doctor, and this Is Izzy." Izzy nodded his head at them.

"I'm Kazu, and this is Sazaki, we are both specialist scientists."

Joe looked down at Henry who was lying cold and lifeless on the couch. "Can you help him?"

"I'll do what I can." Sazaki spoke up with confidence. Kazu took a moment to gaze around the room when he suddenly realized with horror that there was a large stain of blood on the floor, and freshly new at that. He gulped and looked around some more to see another young man lying on a couch with his eyes wide open as if he were hypnotized and a friend of hi sitting beside him. He finally looked back at Izzy who was standing there with several bruises and said, "What on earth happened here?"

Izzy didn't really know what to say. He slowly shook his head in disbelief of the whole thing then looked back at Kazu.

"Something…" he struggled for words. "Something we never hoped would happen…" Kazu figured he'd better leave it at that.

Sazaki took a good look at Henry then smiled as if he knew exactly what to do.

"Well?" Joe hastily crossed his arms.

"He's a fairy, of course!" he shrugged. "And thankfully…" she smirked. "You've got the only man in the world who can help you! That is… besides another fairy!"

"Oh really…" Joe doubtfully sighed.

"That's right." Sazaki reached in his bag and pulled out a syringe and a bottle. The bottle seemed to have something in it that looked like a mix between liquid and gas. It was a faded yellow and nearly sparkly. He put some in the syringe and injected it into Henry. Within seconds, color seemed to fill back up into the fairy boy and he quickly opened his eyes. He sat up hurriedly and looked around.

"Matt! Is he alright?" his eyes darted across the room and landed on some familiar faces. "Kazu? Sazaki?"

"Heya, bud." Kazu patted Henry's back. "I think everything's going to be alright."

Izzy and Joe finally felt able to sit down, so they did. Or, more accurately, they collapsed onto the floor. It took them a second to realize that everything that had happened in the past several hours was real. The entire room was silent. Joe and Izzy just sat there on the floor until Izzy finally bent over and laid his face in his hands. He started crying and Joe reached over and laid his hand on his back. Izzy was startled for a second when his cell pone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" he sniffed.

"Izzy? This is Mimi!"

"Hey Mimi." He wiped his eyes.

"Hey, are you okay? You sound horrible!"

"Not for from the truth…" his voice trailed off.

"What? What do you mean by that? Izzy what's going on? Where are you?"

"I'm at Matt's house." He continuously kept wiping his eyes as the tears kept coming.

"What happened? Should I go over there?"

"I don't know…" his head dropped on his knee.

"Izzy, what's going on?"

"Haven't you heard?" he raised his voice.

"No! … What is going on? Please tell me what happened."

Izzy, being one who hates beating around the bush told Mimi exactly what happened. "TK was murdered."

There was not reply from Mimi, not for a very long time until finally she said, "You're serious, aren't you…"

Izzy wasn't sure how to handle his grief and didn't feel like talking on the phone so he hung it up.

Matt blinked suddenly and realized he had "dozed off" with his eyes open. He shook his head and stood up swiftly. This startled Tai who was sitting beside him. He looked at his friend and saw that he was cringing out of fear. Matt's eyes teared up (if that was even possible).

"You're scared of me…" he stared at Tai in Horror. He reached out to Tai who jumped at his movement. "You don't even think of me as a person anymore!" he grabbed his hair and fell back onto the couch.

"No!" Tai quickly sat down next to Matt and put his arm around him. "You'll always be Matt." He smiled as an effort to comfort him.

"My brother." He dropped his head. "My only brother."

It didn't take long until Mimi burst through the door. Being the girl she was, once seeing that everything she heard was true, she burst into tears and fell on her knees. Joe and Izzy Immediately jumped up and helped her onto a chair. Izzy then tried to be more of a man and let her cry in his arms as he fought back his tears. Then, Joe went into another room by himself to get some tears out.

So far, it was the worse day of their lives.

…

It didn't take long for Kouji and Takuya to get cold enough to go inside and hop into bed. However, it _did_ take long for them to stop talking and fall asleep. Even so, the next day came.

Takuya awoke and stretched his arms. He looked over at Kouji's bed and saw that he was already up. _Oh great, now I feel like a slob!_ He climbed out of bed and saw Kouji sitting on the floor practicing his martial arts.

"When's breakfast?" he yawned.

"Half an hour." Kouji answered at length.

"Would it bother you if I messed up your meditation?" he teased.

"Yes." Kouji answered after another long pause.

"Right." He scratched his head and laid back down in bed. "Well let me know when to get up!" he gave a big yawn and breathed out heavily onto his nice feathery pillow. To his surprise and horror, it wasn't just breath that came out of his mouth, and his pillow had caught on fire!

"Yaaagh!" he screamed and threw it on the ground and stomped all over it.

"You Idiot!" Kouji stood up and growled at Takuya who had so rudely interrupted him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" he gulped and looked down at the singed feathers on the floor. "Blow fire on your pillow?"

Kouji shook his head and laughed. "God's teeth! You _are_ a dragon!"

"No kidding!" he tried to laugh but still felt very ashamed. "Oh crumbs… I'm going to get in huge trouble!"

"Naw," Kouji shook his head. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Cub entered the room with his hands behind his back. "Burning things, are we?"

"That was I." Kouji walked over to his butler and bowed. His butler bowed lower.

"Don't do it again."

"Will do." He smiled a wide toothed-grin. Cube shook his head and left the room with a,

"Breakfast is ready."

"Well? Let's go!" Kouji shrugged and they both snickered and raced down the stairs.

After breakfast, Kouji and Takuya got in the limousine and took a joy ride. (with several escorts, of course). They did things like, get ice cream, and bridge jumping and what-not, but just before the trip was over, they pulled up to the large modeling institute where Rika worked.

…

"You don't think it would be improper to call?" Rika bit her lip as she looked down at her cell phone which had Koji's number typed out on it. Two of her modeling friends were sitting on either side of her screaming, "He asked you to! Just do it!"

She rolled her eyes. She didn't want to call them when people were there! That would be just horrible!

"Later." She finally closed her cell phone and shoved it in her pocket. With that, she left the girls and walked to her apartment. Upon arriving at her door, she saw that there was left a large bouquet of roses on her doorstep. Even though she knew it was probably from some annoying admirer, she couldn't help her heart from racing and hoping that it was from someone extra special. Her Mom was home, so she knew she must have been involved. She opened her door and gasped once seeing the entire inside decorated with balloons, flower pedals, and dozens of bouquets of red roses. Her Mom was at the end of the hall giggling and she ran to meet her.

"Mom!" she screamed. "Who was it, just tell me!" she nearly dropped her flowers that were in her hands as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"I'm not allowed to say!" she winked and walked into her own room. Rika nearly exploded out of annoyance and excitement at the same time. Who could afford all those flowers? It was more flowers than you'd find at a wedding! After looking around a bit, Rika found on the living room table an envelope an a fish in a bowl.

"A fish?" she laughed. "What kind of a dork would get me a fish?" all the same, she loved it to pieces.

Last of all, she took the letter and ran into her room to read it on her bed. The penmanship was superb! "Rika" was on the front and it was sealed with wax. She broke the seal gently then opened it. Inside, it read:

_- _

_All these flowers stand as weeds amongst the most rare and beautiful flower in all the earth__  
_

_Such a flower belongs in the most exquisite garden… this was the least I could do._

_Perhaps one day I can make her a garden fit walking through so that I could ensnare her to be close to me. _

_But, for now, all I can do is dream._

-

Rika probably read the poem … I don't know… 400 times? …Somewhere around there. In any case, no matter whom it was from, she couldn't help but feel like a princess.

…

"Kouji… You stink and writing poetry." Takuya shook his head as he read the letter.

"I had to think up something fast." Kouji shook his head shamefully. "I could never do _her_ justice."

"So…" he nudged him. "Don't tell me you're going to make her a garden…"

Kouji looked up at Takuya determinedly.

"Oh no… Kouji… don't get obsessed with a girl! Please!"

"Too late for that!" Kouji grinned.

"Oh brother…"

…

Izzy woke up at four in the morning in his dorm room.

"Goodness…" he rubbed his eyes which were dried out and sore from crying. "Why can't I sleep?" he got out of bed and looked at his computer as he considered whether he should open it or not. "EE GADS!" He exclaimed as he suddenly realized that he had totally forgotten what he had learned the day before. He shook his head.

"I can't tell Tai yet…" he groaned and looked at his alarm clock. '4:09'. "Goodness… I'm so tired." He climbed back into bed. Just as soon as he did so, his cell phone started vibrating in his pocket. "Yikes!" he reached in, realizing he still had his jeans on and answered it. "Hello?"

"Izzy…"

"Yeah?" he rubbed his eyes and closed them.

"This is Mimi… did I wake you?"

"No…" he groaned.

"Really?" she sounded hopeful. "I can't sleep."

"Me either…" he sighed. "You want to go out for coffee or something?"

"Coffee? … Uh, sure…"

"Alright, I'll meet you at the front of your dorm." He hung up and got out of bed. After putting on a shirt and grabbing his wallet, he left to go get Mimi.

He met her at her dorm at about 4:20 and they went to an all-night Café'. Izzy ordered some coffee, Mimi got some tea and they both sat down to drink.

"How are you faring?" Izzy sipped his coffee and looked up at Mimi. To his surprise, she didn't look as made up as she usually did; probably cause she had just jumped out of bed.

"Not too good." She shook her head and shivered. "I never thought something like this could ever happen… not to someone I know!" Izzy handed her his jacket over the table once seeing that she was cold and said,

"Me either… but I guess things like this just happen." He didn't really know what else to say.

Mimi groaned. "Oh… I look horrible."

"Oh, stop that." he shook his head and took her hand. "That's the last thing you need to worry about right now. Plus, I think you look fantastic just how you are." He hoped that would cheer her up. It seemed to! She brightened a little and said,

"I'm so glad you're here Izzy."

…

Okay, okay, now that the whole shocker stuff is over…. MORE SHOCKER STUFF IS GOING TO HAPPEN! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! I honestly would write more, but really… its late and uh… I'm tired. I have had a pretty depressing weekend. But yeah, more to come, more to come. More adventure to come,. And if I am forgetting your favorite character, please mention him/her, and I will add them.

Please R and R


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: Chapter six

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Note: This happens to be chapter six… And don't worry, I'm not the kind of person that freaks out about the number 6, or 666 for that matter. Lol… so This chapter should be just as normal (or un normal) as usual.

CHAPTER SIX!!!!!!

…

Kenta quietly laid his sleeping baby sister in her cradle and tiptoed out of the room. He had _finally_ gotten all the girls to bed! Twenty-nine sisters had nearly driven him mad, but he was still alive. After he closed the door, he collapsed on his living room couch and loudly sighed.

"Kenta?" the soft voice of his 15-year-old sister startled him.

"Oh, hey Kira." He looked up at her and smiled.

"I need to ask you something." She walked over to the couch. Kenta made room and she sat down next to him.

"What is it?" he put his arm around her.

"I think I'm going to break up with my boyfriend." She started to sniffle. Kenta tried not to roll his eyes.

"…why?"

"Cause I think he is cheating on me!" she started to cry.

"Uhh…" he sighed. "Well, how do you know?"

"Cause Kitty told me that she saw him kissing some other girl at the train station!"

"Kitty did?"

"Yes." His younger sister started to cry hard and Kenta wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok… you can break up with him, you're worth more than that. He suddenly felt his cell phone vibrate n his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it.

"This is Kenta… … Hey Kaz, what's up? …what? …You're kidding, right? …oh my goodness… You're kidding me… Ok… yeah, I'll come pick you up." He then hung up his phone and stuck it back in his pocket. "Kira, I got to run, I'll be back soon, ok?"

"Ok…" she sniffed and cuddled herself up on the couch as Kenta got up and left.

…

Kazu waited patiently outside in the cold night for Kenta's large van to come pick him up. It didn't take long before he showed up and Kazu hopped in the car.

"Ok, what's going on?" Kenta parked the car and looked at his friend. "You said that you think Sazaki's potion did something to you?"

"Remember he pumped me with something a while ago?" Kazu was shaking.

"Yeah…"

"Well… I'm starting to see effects. As you know, Sazaki wants to become a mutant eventually so he's building up with potion to take, right?"

"Yeah… Kazu…"

"Well, this was one of his big ones…"

"What do you mean?"

"I MEAN… I'M GROWING WINGS!!" Kazu turned around and showed Kenta the largish wings that had popped out of Kazu's back just over night."

Without a pause, Kenta screamed. "HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET RID OF THOSE?"

"I have no idea. But you have to tell my parents that I got sick and Ikeda and Sazaki are coming up with a cure for me, ok? And that I'll be staying in the lab for a while."

"No kidding." Kenta shook his head. "I'll tell them. Do you want me to drive you to the lab?"

"Yes, please." Kazu sighed.

…

Takuya flipped through his math book and growled. "I HATE MATH!"

"Calm down, honey. With that attitude, you'll never get good grades!" his mother walked by with a magazine and sat down on the couch.

"I still hate it." He growled and sighed loudly. "AGGH!" he screamed and started stomping on his book once seeing he caught it on fire.

"Takuya!" his mother shouted and threw the rug on the book. It was too late though; the book was ruined. "Takuya…" his mother frowned and threw the magazine down on the table.

"I can't help that I can do that, mom! I don't mean to!" he frowned and sat on the couch.

"Oh, I know honey…" she softened and patted his head. "Just try not to do it anymore. I'll call and tell our math teacher." She walked off into the other room.

"Score!" Takuya grinned to himself and laughed. "As easy as pie! No math for a week!" he then picked up the magazine and started browsing through it. He stopped on a page once seeing a picture of a familiar face! It was, of course, Kouji, Kouichi, and his family. He smiled and read through the article that talked about how the royal family had been doing so well and how the new family was such a bright and encouraging thing for the entire country of Japan.

"Ah man." He sighed. "It's been a while since I've seen him… of course, he's royal and all now." He sighed again and laid down the magazine.

…

"Izzy, that's impossible." Tai shook his head.

"Obviously not." Tai's friend shrugged and turned his attention back to his computer screen.

"How long have you been at this?" Tai sighed and seated himself next to Izzy in amazement.

"Well, I have known a lot for a while… but I just found this out… actually the day that TK…" he paused, trying not to hit a tender spot. "Ever since that one day…"

"Just…" Tai felt his head; this was starting to be a little too much for him. "Just tell me what I need to know…"

"Tai." Izzy looked up from the screen. "Not only is there war happening out there… but we are involved."

"What?" Tai stared doubtfully.

"Yeah. I have done a lot of… well… hacking this past week, and believe it or not, some people on earth know about it… about the war. And this… this army, alliance… or something like that, called the "NW" they're everywhere. And as I looked… and hacked into their files… I checked up on what they knew about earth and…"

"Whoa, slow down!" Tai held up his hands. "Izzy… This is ridiculous."

"And I found that," Izzy went on. "They know." He stared terrified into Tai's eyes.

"What, the know what?"

"About digimon."

There was a long moment of silence until Tai broke it by asking,

"How?"

"I don't know… but you can imagine how much work I have been doing. Tai, I need your help."

"W-wait… what do they want with the digimon?"

"Power… apparently, I the whole known universe, they haven't found any AI as powerful as digimon. They are _extremely _interested… and they are looking into it, Tai… they are looking for _us_."

…

Kouji quietly walked through the halls of his palace. It was odd, with he and his brother sharing their _own_ palace. He wanted to spend more time with his father, but it actually didn't happen as often as he would have liked. He actually missed his uncle… who he thought to be his father for so long. He really was, in fact, a father to him. His cell phone suddenly started vibrating, and he curiously removed it from his pocket. He answered with a, "hello?" but there was no reply. He held it out and looked at the screen. It was starting to malfunction, and his phone continued to vibrate and then steam in his hand. He could see the faint showing of a fractal code in the screen and he, once realizing what could b happening, ran up into his room and slammed the door shut. By the time he reached his quarters, the phone was nearly exploding with energy, and seconds later, with a burst of light, it transformed, there in his hand, back into his D-tector. Oh yes, it was beautiful just to see it again. He ran his fingers across the front of it lovingly, and looked up in his imagination to see Lobomon standing before him mightily. What did this mean? Suddenly, what Kouji hadn't expected to happen, The D-tector suddenly threw forth another burst of light and then out of it came a fractal code that enwrapped Kouji. Involuntarily, Kouji screamed and fell on the floor in pain as he felt the energy surge through his body. After what seemed to be hours, Kouji lay nearly lifeless on the floor with nothing but a cell phone in his hand.

He weakly opened his eyes and looked up to see Kouichi standing above him.

"Kouji? Are you alright? I heard you screaming and…" he reached down to help up his brother, but Kouji didn't take it. He lay still on the floor, unable to move.

…

"How is he doing?" The emperor looked up hopefully at Cube who addressed him in his private study.

"He is still paralyzed." Cube bowed low to the emperor.

"Do they know what happened?" he grabbed his hair as sweat dripped from his forehead.

"Something…" Cube sighed and seated himself across from the emperor. "Something happened to Kouji. His DNA changed."

"What…" the emperor lifted his head and looked at Cube with a somewhat horrified expression.

"There is some unknown substance running through his entire system. We have hired an expert who is looking into him now. He is a well known scientist named…"

"Do whatever you can…" the emperor interrupted. "I just want my son to be alright." He took out a tissue cloth that was resting on his desk and wiped it across his face. "Can I see him now?"

"Of course, your highness." Cube stood and bowed.

…

The next day!

…

Takuya trudged down the hall with his head low. He was in no mood to look at anyone. He accidentally bumped into someone, and when he looked up to say sorry, he realized it was Kouji's dream girl!

"Rika!" he exclaimed and dropped his book.

"Quiet! Sheesh!" she rolled her eyes and picked up the book. "You want the whole world to look at us? Why am I even talking to you?" she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Takuya grabbed her arm. "Don't leave!"

"What do you want?" she crossed her arms. Takuya sighed and hugged his new math book.

"It's about Kouji…" he seemed sad which interested Rika.

"What? What happened?" she grabbed his shoulders.

"Uhh…" Takuya stared at her. She sure was pretty! "I didn't know you went to my school!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND TELL ME!" she shook him.

Takuya sighed again. "Come here."

He led her to a corner where they wouldn't be seen. "Well, what is it?" she got impatient.

"First tell me what you are doing here!"

"Rggh." She rolled her eyes. "I was visiting some friends of mine. ANWYAY! What's wrong?"

"Well…" Takuya lowered his voice and made a quick glance around the room to make sure no one was listening. "No one knows this… but a few people. Kouji's my best friend, so Cube called me… but."

"Well?" she tapped her foot.

"Kouji has some sort of paralysis. They found him lying on the floor. He is awake and conscious, but can't move or speak. Only involuntary muscles are working."

Rika was now holding her hands over her mouth in shock, not knowing what to say.

"What happened?" she asked at length.

"No one knows… something weird." Takuya looked down, thinking suspiciously. "Anyway… I'll let you know if I hear anything." He shrugged.

"Ok…" she paused. "Here's my phone number."

…

Matt woke up to himself falling on the floor. He groaned and looked to see the beautiful wood floor dented where he had fallen. "Sheesh… I'm so heavy." He rubbed his eyes which felt somewhat real and stood. Though his mind was tired, his body felt like is could do anything. He looked around the house. Any trace of TK's dead body or blood was gone. The agency had cleaned everything up! He wished it had never happened… his brother wouldn't have died if he had chosen to work for intelligence. How was he going to do it now? He was a machine! He groaned again and sat on the couch.

"Matt? You're awake?" Joe opened his eyes and looked at Matt who was sitting almost lifelessly on the couch. "Are you alright?" he sat up strait in the chair he was just asleep in.

"Yeah…" Matt turned and looked at Joe who had stayed over night to watch him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. The better question is, how are you feeling?" Matt looked at his friend who was covered in bruises. "I'm sorry I…"

"Forget about it." Joe stood and stretched. "I shouldn't have dozed off though… I need to go check on your body at the lab."

"Do you think I will survive?" Matt asked hopefully.

"I hope so." Joe tired to smile. "We're doing everything we can to revive your body so you can…" he paused and then shook his head. "We'll try to get you back in your body, Matt." He smiled and walked out.

Matt sat there alone for a moment. "So can I eat?" he shouted at no one. "Oh brother."

…

"How are we going to get an audience with the emperor?" Tai racked his brain. "There's no way!"

"Look, Tai." Izzy reasoned. "He knows about the war! He needs to know that people are going to come down to earth to try to take the digimon… and us!"

"But how can we get his attention?" Tai sighed and collapsed on his couch.

Izzy shifted, seeming to know something Tai didn't.

"…Ok, spill it Izbo."

"Well… I made up my mind a while ago not to tell… but…"

"Just tell me!"

"Well, Matt has contacts…"

"What?" Tai leaned forward and looked at Izzy suspiciously.

"Matt's been working for the government for a while now." He shrunk back, feeling guilty that he told Matt's secret.

"So…" Tai leaned back again and sighed. "That's why someone was trying to murder him."

"…Yeah."

…

Getting crazy!!! Sorry it took me so long!! I also update character's Lounge go read it! please review


End file.
